Mio in Wonderland
by GreenTsuki
Summary: I suck at those... But I'll try...Mio goes to Wonderland.


**Hello, everyone. **

**This is my first time writing something like that. It's going to be a yuri. My first yuri. I don't want to offend anyone, so if you're not into girl x girl, please press the „back" button, thank you.**

**I apologise for any character OOC-ness. I tried to make them as canonical as possible but I also had to make sure that the characters they play here are well played. **

**Disclaimer: ****K-ON does not belong to me.**

**So I'm sorry for uncanonical moments.**

**I hope you enjoy this.**

**Enjoy! Read and review, please.**

_*Italics: _thoughts*

It was a cool summer afternoon. The summer season was coming to an end and so the days were becoming shorter and the nights longer.

There was a beautiful manour house with a large garden. In this garden, there was a tree and under that tree, a lonely girl sat. The girl was stunningly beautiful.

A solemn looking girl with long raven-coloured hair, porcelain white skin, rosy cheeks flushed from the cold breeze. Her eyes were of the unique colour of grey.

The girl's name was Mio Akiyama. She liked to read under the oak tree in her garden. She found it relaxing. She sat and read every day. She used to dream of having an adventure, but she soon abandoned the idea. She grew up and, became a fine lady. And being a lady, magical adventures were silly. She became a serious adult. Childlish dreams were out of her reach.

One day, as she sat down to study in the garden, she saw something white rush by her side. She glanced up and saw a rabbit. She would have paid no particular attention to it if it didn't wear a waistcoat and jacket. It was holding a pocket-watch.  
„Oh, dear me! I'm late! I'm late to the meeting!" the rabbit eclaimed nervously.

_It talked!_ Mio thought to herself. _A talking rabbit?! I din't see it! I din't see it! I din't see it!_ She put her hands in front of her eyes.

She abruptly sat up and, finally realising that this was not normal she stood up and watched as the rabbit run around her garden and finally jumped into a rabbit-hole in the ground.

Mustering up her courage, Mio followed the rabbit and peeked inside the rabbit-hole. It was so dark, she couldn't see anything. As she looked further down, she slipped and dived inside.

She fell and fell and fell. The falling seemed endless. Mio started wondering if she would land on the other side of the world, but she quickly brushed off the idea. She was a smart girl, there was no way she would land on the other side.

Her skirt balloons like a parachute slowing down her descent. Finally, she landed in a small room. It was dimply-lit. In the very middle of the room, Mio saw a small and cute table. On this table she saw a beautifully carved golden key. She picked it up and realised that there were several doors of various sizes in the room.

_The key must fit one of these locks. _She tried a couple of the doors, but the key was too tiny for those. She tried the last door, surprisingly, the key fit perfectly, but the door was too small for her pass through. However, she knelt and opened the door. On the other side of the door, she laid her eyes on a beautiful and very cute garden. It was so colourful and lively. How she longed to get to this garden.

„Well, even if my head would go through, it would be of very little use without my shoulders. Oh, how I wish I could shut up like a telescope! I think I could, if I only knew how to begin". Suddenly, a small bottle with the label "Drink me" tied around its neck lands on the table appears. „This certainly was not here before." Mio picked the bottle up and read the label.

"Drink me." Oh, no, I won't; it's all very well to say "Drink me," but I'll look first – for if you drink from a bottle marked "poison" it's almost certain to disagree with you, sooner or later."

After examining the actual content of the bottle, she realised that the liquid's scent was resembling a cherry pie. She hesitated only for a moment and drank a bit from the bottle. The effects were immediate. She began to shrink.

„Curiouser and curiouser! I must be shutting up like a telescope"! She exclaimed.

She had already opened the door and lucky for her she forgot the key in the keyhole.

Swiftly she ran towards that beautiful garden that she saw earlier on the other side of the door.

The wide palette of colours stunned her. But what stunned her more was the fact that the door she came in from disappeared. She was trapped in a gorgeous, yet strange world with no obvious chance of escape.

„How will I get home, now?" she panicked. „I should have stayed where I was, why did I follow that stupid rabbit?" she sobbed.

„Wahh...I'm late, late...I have a meeting!" Mio heard a voice. The aforementioned rabbit ran right past her and didn't stop even for a moment.

„W-wait!" Mio yelled, only to be ignored. She ran after the rabbit, but to no avail...She lost any trace of the rabbit.

Determined to find the rabbit, she continued going the path the rabbit took. The road she followed was quite simple and didn't seem hard to follow. It was a fairly flat path with not many obstacles. „At least it's not a labyrinth. If I follow this road I'll eventually get to that rabbit." she told herself, as if only to encourage herself. She walked for, as it seemed to her, hours. The scenery around her didn't change much. This lack of change began to confuse her. That was until she saw a crossroad. She looked to her left and saw nothing. She looked to her right and saw the same. The path in front of her was not different from the other two. She sighed distressed. „How am I supossed to find the way out now? I don't know where to go." she said.

Meow~!

She heard a cat's meow and turned around. She saw a dark yellowish cat eyeing her mischieviously. She sighed relieved. „Hey there kitty." she extended her hand and pet the animal.

Mio looked around, hoping to find any clue on where she should head. After realising that there is no clue whatsoever, she faced the cat. The cat's eyes gleemed playfully. Mio smiled wryly. „You wouldn't know how to get out of here, would you?" she asked. The cat remained silent, as if to tease the tall girl. It stood up and climbed up the tree. Mio decided to walk straight ahead.

„I wouldn't go there, missie." Mio heard a girl's voice coming from the branch above her head. She saw a girl with tawny and messy hair, golden eyes, a pair of dark yellow ears and a tail. The girl was wearing yellow shorts, light brown boots and a bright yellow top. Her face was decorated with a large grin.

„Who are you?!" Mio exclaimed scared. The cat-girl jumped down from the branch she was sitting on. „Meow~!" she teased. „I'm Ritsu the Cheshire Cat. At your services, missie." the girl seemed to be a tease. Mio frowned. „This is getting curiouser and curiouser." she mumbled to herself.

„You are rude." the Cat stated, the grin never leaving her face.

„Why am I rude?" Mio pouted.

„I told you my name, but I never heard yours, o nameless one." she giggled playfully.

„I'm Mio. Why did you say I shouldn't go there?" Mio pointed to he direction she planned following.

Ritsu the Cat looked towards the direction the black-haired girl pointed. „Hmm...why really? I don't know myself." she answered

Mio seemed confused. „Then which way should I go?"

Ritsu cocked her head to the side. „That depends a good deal on where you want to get to".

„I don't much care where . . ."

„Then it doesn't matter which way you go." Ritsu cut in.

„. . . so long as I get somewhere." Mio finished her sentence

„Oh, you're sure to do that if you only walk long enough." Ritsu teased

Mio started to get seriously angry at the weird cat girl „Well . . . I'm looking for the White Rabbit. What sort of people live about here?"

Ritsu grins and poits to the left. „In that direction, lives a Hatter . . ." and to the right " . . . and in that direction lives a March Hare. Visit either you like; they're both mad." Ritsu stretched.

Mio sighed, glad that she finally received a simple anwser form the cat-girl. „ But I don't want to go among mad people."

„Oh, you can't help that; we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."

„I'm not mad. How do you know I'm mad?"

Ritsu raised her eyebrows shocked "You're not? But you must be or you wouldn't have come here. This place is for mad people. No one is 'normal' here, my dear Mio-chuan." she chuckled. In a matter of seconds she recieved a blow to her head. „Don't call me that, stupid cat!" she was angry now at the weird cat. Ritsu just grinned and jumped back on the branch.

„And straight ahead? What is there?" Mio pointed. Ritsu's grin disappeared. „A nightmare you'll never want to face." With that having said, she dissolved into thin air. I didn't hear it! I didn't hear it! I didn't hear it! She thought to herself and placed her hands on her ears.

„Hey wait!" Mio yelled, but to no avail. The Cat has disappeared. The black-haired girl looked around and turned right; to the March Hare.

She walked and walked and walked, yet nothing seemed to change. After a moment, the colours began changing from yellow, orange and red to purple, blue and green.

When she reached her destination she saw lots of cupboards, tea cups, tea kettles, candles, charirs and finally, a table. At the table, there were three figures.

The March hare appeared to be a small girl with long black ears or hair (she couldn't really discern) tied in twintails and the Mad Hatter was a blonde girl with sky-blue eyes, large eyebrows and a gentle smile. She was wearing a large hat.

They were sitting at a large table drinking tea, they were resting their elbows on the sleeping Doormouse (; a brown haired girl with round buns on her head, between them. (Mio, once again wondered if those were her ears or hair).

As Mio approaches, the Hatter and Hare briefly pummeled the Doormouse like a pillow; but it only snored softly and didn't stir.

_That must be very uncomfortable for the that mouse-girl ; only, as it's asleep, I suppose it doesn't mind._ Mio thought to herself.

„Hello!" Mio greeted them politely. The Hatter girl smiled gently and pointed at a chair. Mio sat down and looked around. The table was large, filled with cakes, candy, tea and many other delicacies. The March Hare blushed and looked at the table, searching for what to offer the newcomer. The Hare's dark red eyes fall on the tea kettle next to her.

„Do have some tea". She uttered softly. Mio nodded and muttered a thank you.

„What are your names?" She remembered how that weird cat pointed out her rudeness. She didn't want to appear rude to these polite girls. The Hatter smiled. „Mugi the Mad Hatter. This is Azusa the March Hare and the sleeping one is Jun the Doormouse. And yourself?"

„I'm Mio."

The Hare smiled. The Hatter seemed to enjoy the new company and the Doormouse slept peacefully.

„Your hair wants cutting." The Hare stared at Mio's hair.

Mio looked at her incredulously. „It's rude to make such remarks."  
The blonde hatter-girl giggled. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" she asked politely.

Mio thought and smiled „I believe I can guess that."

The March Hare looked appalled „Do you mean you can find out the answer to it?"

Mio nodded and thought. „ I think so."

Azusa shook her head. „Yes or no?" she sounded serious. „I can try." Mio said, she didn't get as to why the girl seemed to be determined to hear it.

„Azusa never found out the answer..." the Doormouse mumbled in her sleep.

Mio started pondering over the riddle while the girls seemed to be engrossed in the conversation concerning cakes.

„I give up...I don't know...So why is a raven like a writing desk?" Mio asked the blonde, who smiled warmly. „I haven't got the slightest idea." she sipped tea from her pale pink cup savouring the bitter taste of the liquid.

„Me neither." the Hare said while chewing on a strawberry. „Azusa it's rude to talk while eating." the Doormouse said and fell back to sleep. „It's rude to sleep at the table, Jun!" the Hare argued.

„I want some more tea!" the Hatter exclaimed and walked away from the table, leaving Mio with the arguing pair.

„Um...I'm sorry? Do you know where I could find the White Rabbit?" Mio asked. The Hare paused her heated argument with Jun the Doormouse and squinted her eyes in thought.

„You could find the White Rabbit in the Queen's Castle." she said and resumed her quarrel.

„Where is that Castle?" Mio asked. The Hatter poured tea for everyone and sat down enjoying more of her favourite drink. „If you walk towards there, you'll find it, I believe." Mugi the Hatter pointed behind her. Mio looked towards the direction she was pointed. „Isn't there the nightmare I don't want to face?" Mio asked herself out loud.

„Oh, so you met the Cheshire Cat? No, no...the Castle is close to there but not there exactly." the Doormouse cut in.

„You know the Cheshire Cat?" Mio asked. Jun shivered. „Yes, I do...Everyone does. It's a cat...she chases mice, you know."

„Ricchan might help you get there." Mugi said happily. Mio frowned. „Really, she didn't seem like she knew where the Castle would be...I asked her where is the Rabbit and she didn't answer."

A low chuckle echoed. Jun hid under the table. The Hare looked fairly uninterested. The Hatter, on the other, seemed glad to have been saved from too much talking.

„You didn't ask me where the Rabbit was, Mio-chuan. All you said was that you look for it. I answered your questions." A pair of golden eyes appeared in froon of Mio. Startled, she smacked the head of the girl. „Ouch! Animal abuse! Animal abuse!" the cat-girl yelled, clearly annoyed.

„Sorry, you startled me!" Mio apologised. Ritsu the Cheshire Cat grinned „Okay, you're forgiven...for now." then she reached towars under the table and pulled the Doormouse out of it. „Hey, mousie, fancy playing cat-and-mouse game?" Jun shook her hear vigorously.

„Ricchan, will you take Mio to the Queen's Castle?" Mugi distracted the cat. Jun hid behind the Hare. Ritsu eyed Mio and nodded. „I wanted to play with the Queen, so I don't mind." she said and grinned. „But are you sure you wanna go there Mio-chuan? The Queen is a horrible wench. She enjoys torturing cuties like you. She cuts their heads off. She also makes the wear the most embarrasing cosplays~! And...the best...everyone will get to see you in your new outfit...and those outfits usually involve maid outfits, nurse outfits and all kinds of cosplay clothes...I don't think that our dear Mio-chuan would want to do that...Though, that wouldn't be so bad, eh? Mio-chuan?" she teased the girl, earning the sight of a huge blush and the pain on her head.

„Stupid Cat!" Mio hissed and cowered in fear.

**Okay, first chapter done.**

**Hope you like it. **

**Review please. It's my first story like that so please be gentle *runs away and hides in the corner***

Thank you for reading!


End file.
